


山河

by echosiwen



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosiwen/pseuds/echosiwen





	山河

私设如山，前文移步隔壁

夷族首领东哥X 旧国太子谢金

东哥信息素:杜康酒

师爷信息素:红鼠尾草

体素＝信息素

平平＝bate 

大盛期＝发情期

【声明👏：本来说这章是车的，但是我看了一下前文，师爷的设定才十二岁……就把写好的东西推翻了，毕竟这种事太早了对身体不好，我发誓：等后面师爷十六岁以后的时候，一定会有一个肉大又好吃的车的！】

第五章

“娘亲…娘亲……金儿难受！金儿难受……”谢金在床上渐渐蜷起了身子，脸上早就因为发情而涨得通红。不断有湿滑的液体顺着他的大腿往下流。身子的燥热让他把因为泡湿而粘在身上的衣物胡乱扯得七七八八，只能堪堪起个蔽体的作用。却透着一股欲拒还迎的意思，反而更让人好奇而被衣物遮住的美妙胴体。

尚筱菊和侍卫在外面毕恭毕敬的站着，眼观鼻，鼻观心。哪怕房间里已经是桃色无边，可那是爷的人，谁敢有非分之想，就是为了保全自己的性命，也得咬紧牙关装圣人。非礼勿视，非礼勿听，色即是空，空即是色。满院的狼恨不得背大悲咒了，看着远处那个走得似飞的人影，都默默地松了口气。

“尚筱菊，到底怎么回事！”人未至声先来。

“这小太子爷非缠着我要见您，看到您……大盛期的事了，好像是被勾得也要到大盛了。”尚筱菊是平平，发不出体素，也闻不到体素。只是看着谢金的样子猜了个大概。

“今晚平安殿不留人。尚筱菊，你去拿那个药来。”李鹤东冲尚筱菊使了个眼色，人心领神会的拉着几个愣头青很快消失在了院里。

李鹤东刚进平安殿就闻了一股浓浓的鼠尾草的味道，飘渺空灵，蛊惑人心。顺着味道，寻到了谢金，在人床边坐着看他。

才不过十二岁出头的孩子，已经长得和他差不多高了。蜷缩成一团紧紧的抱着自己，眼神里充满了情欲和无助。嘴里的津液顺着半张的嘴，伴着细碎的喘息溢出嘴角。小巧的舌头在空气中没规律的晃动，仿佛是沾满毒液的禁果，你明知道会死，却依旧想品尝那美丽的滋味。

李鹤东本来就在大盛期里，被浓烈的体素刺激着，只能握紧了拳头，把指甲掐到肉里靠着疼痛，才艰难的维持着一丝理智。

谢金见他来了，受着体素的引诱，颤颤巍巍的支起身子往李鹤东身边蹭，本来就几乎是框在身子的衣服，直接滑到了腰际。他迫切的想把自己泡在醇厚的杜康酒里，被那气味包围着，他的身子变得像棉花一样软绵绵的趴在人身上。更形象的说，是整个人都盘在李鹤东身上。潮湿的穴口一张一翕的吐着黏腻的肠液，坐在人胯间，被硬物顶着，让他舒服的哼了一声。

李鹤东生怕这小祖宗一个没扶稳，从自己身上滑下去，一只手死死的扣着人的背。虽然被身上的小祖宗蹭得燥热难忍，可是他的目光一直都是冰凉的。

“谢金，你今天干嘛了！”捏着人的下巴，强迫人直视自己。

“我……难受……”谢金本来就是个孩子，才刚开了苞，还没了解自己的身体是怎么回事，就进入了大盛期。哪还有脑子和人一问一答，只是红着鼻子冲人撒娇。

按理说，开苞后两年才会有第一次大盛，而那次大盛也是比较温和的，绝对不会像谢金现在这个样子，涨红了脸，瘫软的窝在李鹤东身上。

“难受啊，活该，谁让你不声不响的就跑到太极殿去找我的。”虽然语气还是很冷漠，可是手却安抚的给人拍着背，也控制的体素让人好过一点。“你再忍一会，过一会尚筱菊会给你送让你好受些的汤药过来，你就……”

谢金不知哪来的力气，突然坐直了身子，吻上了李鹤东喋喋不休的唇，把人的唠叨，冰冷都融化在了吻里，勾出蜜一般的柔情。

笨拙的在人嘴里搅动着，仿佛是沙漠里的旅人牛饮着甘泉一般，贪婪的吞咽着人嘴里的水分。

被人吻得迷了情的李鹤东扣着人的脑袋，霸道的回吻，掠过人的贝齿，挑逗人的舌头。手也开始不安分的在人身上游走，慢慢的把人放平。

吻人小巧精致的喉结，吻人细嫩白净的皮肤，吻人胸前挺立的茱萸，或轻或重，或是舔弄，或是厮磨。谢金哪经历过这些，身体敏感的不得了，几乎是每每落吻都引得一阵轻颤。

等人没力气搂着他的时候，就把人腰搂得撑起来，拿胡茬磨人的腰窝，时不时还舔一舔。刺激的身下人的一下子曲腿缠着他的腰。

正想挑开人亵裤时，门被不合时宜的敲响了。

“爷！汤我拿来了！”尚筱菊端着汤正想往里冲就被李鹤东喝住了。

“别进来！”

那一串急促的敲门声像是个根银针，让李鹤东有了短暂的清醒。麻利的把谢金从自己身上扒拉下来，拿杯子把人裹得严严实实的。就快步走到了门口，拉开一个小口，把汤药接了过来，就直接关上了。

“今晚这不要人。”

端着汤药坐到床边喂谢金，可小孩拧得很，就是不喝。

“你到底想怎么样！”李鹤东把碗往桌子上一砸。

“我不要喝药，我要你向刚刚那样，抱我，亲我！”谢金被人的举动吓的红了眼圈，带着哭腔的小声嘟囔。

“不行！刚才是我糊涂了。你才十二岁！大盛会让你身体受伤的！金儿，听话。”李鹤东温柔的摸了摸人的脸，把碗递到人嘴边。

谢金只拿舌尖舔了舔，就扭头不喝了。“好苦！我不要喝！”

“那喝完了，我让人给你做点甜嘴的，好不好？”李鹤东对着半大的孩子也是没辙。

“不要！”

“那你要怎么样！”

“你喝一口，我再喝！”

“行！”

李鹤东磨不过，只能自己先喝了一口。反正他最近也不想再找人浪费时间，就当是提前结束大盛期吧。

“我喝了，你来。”把碗递人嘴边，谢金又扭头躲开了。

“你再喝一口嘛。”汤药的味道让谢金整个人不再溺在情欲里，甚至还能动鬼心思。

“行行行！”李鹤东又喝了一口。

“好厉害，再来再来！”

看着人一脸的开心，李鹤东又喝了一口，这次没吞下去，只是含在嘴里，把谢金的身子搂过来，对着人的嘴灌了下去。就这么一口一口灌了小半碗。看着人脸上的潮红退了，安安静静的窝在了他怀里打着盹，才满意的把人放平。轻手轻脚的脱了衣服，躺在了人的身边，隔着被子搂着人缓缓睡去。

那一夜，星星很亮，仿佛预兆着祥和的景象。

——梦里花落知多少


End file.
